


Джонлок

by never_v_hudo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: С каких это пор Шерлок читает рассказы в интернете? А фанфики? И что это за хрень — «Джонлок»?





	Джонлок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Johnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334236) by ElliEntrails. 



      — Собственно, а ты всегда должен брать мой ноутбук? Почему бы тебе не взять свой?  
  
      Прямо сейчас Джон раздражённо протирал посуду, накопившуюся за последнее время. Он уезжал на несколько дней, и квартира выглядела так, будто по ней прошёл ураган. Он ездил на учёбу с коллегами, и был рад немного отдохнуть. Обучение длилось три дня и проходило в спа-отеле в пригороде Лондона.  
  
      Как раз то, что нужно.  
  
      Джон утомился за последние месяцы. Дела сыпались как снег на голову, а ещё он должен был работать в клинике, кроме того, чтобы следовать за Шерлоком.   
  
      Он был раздражён не больше обычного, однако когда у человека нет перерывов на отдых, потому что его сосед скучает, это страшно утомляет. Джон отправлялся на эту конференцию, снедаемый сомнениями, и всю поездку испытывал соблазн позвонить Шерлоку или миссис Хадсон, просто чтобы удостовериться, что их дом не взорвался, а Шерлок жив.  
  
      До того как Джон вернулся, настроение Шерлока совсем испортилось.  
  
      Просто напрочь.  
  
      Он скучал, не интересовался экспериментами и дулся, что Джон бросил его одного. Джон рисовал самые дикие картины того, что Шерлок мог натворить в его отсутствие, и поэтому удивился, обнаружив своего соседа, сидящим за письменным столом и уставившимся в компьютер.  
  
      Вчера Джона это не слишком обеспокоило, но когда он вернулся домой на следующее утро, Шерлок всё ещё сидел на том же месте, блуждая взглядом по экрану. Снова и снова Джон пытался достучаться до него, но кроме односложных ответов ничего не добился. В какой-то момент он сдался и решил прибраться в разрушенной квартире. Спустя три часа уборки и мытья он слишком разошёлся и поставил высохшую кружку на стол чуть сильнее, чем требовалось.   
  
      — Шерлок!  
  
      Недовольный Джон подошёл к Шерлоку, схватил его за плечо и повернул стул вместе с седоком к себе. Его встретил смущённый и застигнутый врасплох взгляд светло-голубых глаз и лёгкий румянец, расцвёвший на бледных щеках. Злость немедленно схлынула и сменилась беспокойством, Джон положил руку на лоб своему другу, но не заметил повышенной температуры.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?   
  
      Шерлок сощурил глаза и отдёрнул голову, разорвав физический контакт.   
  
      — А почему нет?!  
  
      Хамский ответ выбил Джона из колеи и тут же разбудил в нём гнев.  
  
      — Ты разнёс квартиру, вообще не отзываешься и всё время сидишь за ноутбуком. Между прочим, за моим! Почему ты не берёшь свой?   
  
      Шерлок глянул на Джона, пожал плечами и снова повернулся к компьютеру.  
  
      — Мой слишком далеко.  
  
      Джон обернулся на журнальный столик, на котором лежал другой ноутбук, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Это же меньше, чем в трёх шагах… Ну всё, хватит!  
  
      Заметив, что Шерлок не держал пальцы на клавиатуре, Джон с силой захлопнул крышку ноутбука, схватил аппарат и прижал к груди. Возмущённый возглас Шерлока не улучшил ситуацию, поэтому Джон швырнул ноутбук на своё кресло и склонился над Шерлоком.   
  
      — Итак, мой друг. Мне это надоело. Ты будешь наводить здесь порядок, пользоваться собственными сраными вещами, а иначе я применю другие методы, и тебе они не понравятся!   
  
      Шерлок судорожно сглотнул, и его адамово яблоко дёрнулось вверх-вниз, а Джон отпрянул, схватил ноутбук, прошагал к лестнице и, тяжело ступая, поднялся к себе. Вообще-то Джон прекрасно знал, что Шерлок ничего из указанного делать не будет, но попытаться стоило. Усталый и расстроенный Джон упал на кровать и шумно вздохнул.   
  
      Этот мужчина доводил его до белого каления!  
  
      Какое-то время он просто лежал, пока не успокоился, а потом сел. Чем Шерлок занимался в его ноутбуке? Джон, мысленно молился, что тот не разослал письма его бывшим, как он уже однажды сделал. По словам Шерлока, это был эксперимент. К несчастью, одна из женщин отреагировала не очень хорошо.  
  
      Со вздохом он открыл ноутбук, снова включил его и с удивлением воззрился на экран. Что за чертовщина — фанфики? Он прокрутил страницу в начало и прочитал несколько первых строк.  
  
      Какого хрена?!  
  
      Он быстро вбил «фанфики» в поисковик, пробежался по результатам и вернулся на предыдущую страницу. После первых трёх абзацев он отбросил ноутбук в изножье кровати и потрясённо уставился на экран.  
  
      Да быть такого не может!  
  
      Кто это сделал?!  
  
      И почему, чёрт возьми, Шерлок это читал?  
  
      Он снова вспыхнул от злости, рассерженно провёл ладонью по лбу и прислушался к своему бешено скачущему пульсу. Не веря своим глазам, он взял ноутбук и пристально изучил сайт. Кликнув пару раз, он оказался в начале истории и нашёл её краткое описание.   
  
 _Джон застукал Шерлока за маструбацией. В сущности, ничего плохого, но когда он видит, на что возбуждается детектив, всё становится намного интересней._    
  
      Описание было уж слишком щекотливым на вкус Джона, но любопытство взяло верх. Он прочитал первую главу, иногда останавливаясь, когда у него снова и снова горели щёки и возникал ком в горле. Этот рассказ описывал секс между ним и его лучшим другом!  
  
      Ну, всё! Он никогда не будет писать в свой блог!  
  
      Никогда больше!  
  
      По-видимому, эти женщины пришли к странной мысли, что они с Шерлоком — пара, и описали свои неприличные и вероломные фантазии! Джона возмутил сам факт, но Шерлок ведь тоже прочитал эту чепуху! Это было… Да он даже слов не находил!  
  
      С раздражением он просмотрел историю браузера и разочарованно застонал, когда нашёл ещё больше таких рассказов. Судя по всему, Шерлок провёл последние дни, читая истории, в которых они занимались сексом! Но зачем? И почему он читал с его ноутбука? Он должен был знать, что Джон всё обнаружит.  
  
      Загвоздка заключалась в том, что у Шерлока могла быть куча причин. В голове Джона вспыхнула одна догадка, и он закрыл глаза. Что если… а вдруг это приглашение? Что если Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон нашёл фанфики и понял намёк?   
  
      Не зная, что и думать об этом, Джон прочитал всю историю целиком. Она была неплохо написана, хотя ему и не очень понравилось, как изобразили его самого. Авторка не особо угадала с характером Джона, но зато точно описала его друга. Та же надменность, такие же высокомерные высказывания. Всё было верно, пока речь не зашла о постельных сценах. В них детектив уже не напускал на себя важность. Нет, он вёл себя покорно. Без лишних слов авторка описала, как Шерлок нуждался во внимании, прикосновениях и особенно в приказах Джона.  
  
 _— Пожалуйста, Джон… Я так больше не могу…_  
      Дьявольская улыбка расплылась на его загорелом лице, двумя пальцами он поднял подбородок Шерлока и с сочувствием посмотрел на него.  
      — Не можешь больше? Хмм… Что же мы будем делать… Может я должен засунуть свой член в твою задницу и трахать тебя жёстко и глубоко, и так долго пока ты не брызнешь спермой. Ты этого хочешь?   
      Светло-голубые глаза заблестели от вожделения, Шерлок мог только слабо кивнуть, но Джону было мало.  
      Он хотел услышать.  
      — Скажи, Шерлок. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь и как.  
      Шерлок повернулся навстречу сладкому голосу, тихо застонал и немного дёрнулся в наручниках.  
      — Трахни меня, Джон… Трахни меня жёстко и глубоко!   
  
      У Джона перехватило дыхание от этих строк, и он понял, что положил руку себе на пах. Под пальцами образовался внушительный выступ, неудовлетворённо дёрнувшийся в плену брюк. Господи боже! Чёртова история возбудила его!   
  
      Он быстро захлопнул ноутбук опять и попытался выровнять дыхание. Этот коварный мерзавец!  
  
      Рассерженый сам на себя и на Шерлока, Джон спрыгнул с кровати и поспешил вниз по ступенькам. Квартира погрузилась в темноту и всюду царила тишина, Джон на секунду замер. Беглого взгляда на кухню хватило, чтобы подтвердить то, что он уже знал. Шерлок и палец о палец не ударил. Этот…!  
  
      Он яростно зашагал к двери в спальню Шерлока, и уже положил ладонь на ручку, как услышал сдавленный стон. Одним махом гнев схлынул, лицо бросило в жар, а член заинтересованно дёрнулся. Джон отпустил ручку и на секунду прислушался. Из комнаты снова раздался глухой стон и отозвался прямо в паху Джона. Медленно, но верно штаны становились тесными. Он должен уйти, нельзя стоять здесь и подслушивать своего друга, чем бы тот ни занимался.   
  
      Он всё понимал, но его тело было другого мнения, так как вместо того, чтобы уйти, ноги тронулись, ладонь продолжила движение и сжала пленённый член. Он почти застонал вслух, едва сдерживаясь.   
  
      Это неправильно!  
  
      Он переступил черту и знал это, и, тем не менее, он просто не мог оторваться от сладостных звуков! На этот раз раздалось затяжное «Джоооон», и Джон пропал.  
  


***

  
  
      Джону было плевать, коварный это эксперимент, или Шерлок действительно проявлял романтический интерес. Чем бы это ни было, он войдёт в комнату! По спине забегали мурашки, но отступать было поздно. Он без стука толкнул дверь, та мгновенно распахнулась, и Джон оторопел.   
  
      Шерлок лежал обнажённый на кровати, опираясь только на плечи, так что обе его руки были свободны. У каждой была своя задача, и они выполняли их. Два пальца одной руки прижимались к анусу и почти полностью погрузились внутрь, пока вторая рука ласкала твёрдый член. От удивления Джон чуть не упал, но чего ещё он ожидал? Такие звуки не возникали на пустом месте.  
  
      Кровать скрипнула, Шерлок отдёрнул руки и как мог прикрыл эрекцию. Джон скользнул взглядом по своему голому соседу, затем по кровати, на которой были разложены разные принадлежности. Смазка, чёрный дилдо и другие приспособления, имён которых он не знал. Телефон лежал на боку, это он смог определить. Джон уверенно подошёл к кровати, не обращая внимания на голого Шерлока, и взял сотовый.   
  
      Он так и знал.   
  
      Открылась страница с фанфиками, и его вниманию предстал текст.  
  
 _Джон глубоко погрузил член в зад Шерлока, пока Шерлок не закричал охрипнув и запросил ещё. Армейские жетоны болтались на шее Джона, это жутко заводило Шерлока и…_    
  
      Джон прекратил читать вслух и укоризненно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      — Что правда? Ты возбуждаешься от этого?  
  
      До сих пор Шерлок молчал, может просто от шока, что его друг вторгся в его личную жизнь, а он сам теперь сидел перед ним нагишом. Бледные щёки залила краска, светлые глаза смотрели в пол.  
  
      — Я…  
  
      Как вообще можно такое объяснить?  
  
      — Хоть ты и считаешься таким умным, на самом деле ты идиот. Ты это знаешь?   
  
      Шерлок всё ещё смотрел в пол и ждал нагоняя. Но следующие слова Джона прозвучали гораздо лучше.  
  
      — Зачем ты довольствуешься этой халтурой, когда можешь заполучить оригинал?   
  
      Шерлок поднял голову, недоверчиво посмотрел на Джона и с трудом сглотнул.  
  
      — Джон…   
  
      Голос Шерлока понизился на пару октав, прозвучав ещё более бархатно чем обычно, посылая дрожь по спине Джона. Шерлок убрал руку со своего члена, слегка развёл ноги, следя за каждой реакцией Джона. Тот сглотнул, изучая тело Шерлока, пытаясь запомнить всё до мелочей, потому что если ему и понадобятся когда-нибудь стартовые ускорители, то вот же они!   
  
      Вскоре Джон налюбовался, дотянулся до тёмных локонов и прижал свои губы к мягким губам Шерлока. Из его горла раздался удивлённый возглас, но он уже закрыл глаза и вцепился в рубашку Джона. С разгорающейся страстью они пылко целовались, избавляясь от одежды Джона. Они попытались прижаться друг к другу ещё теснее и сократили последнее расстояние между собой.  
  
      Шерлок рывком втащил Джона на кровать и запустил руки ему под одежду, дорвавшись, наконец, до его кожи. Джон застонал от удовольствия, потянулся навстречу и не остался в долгу. Осторожно он гладил Шерлока, массировал его соски и изучал каждый участок, до которого мог дотянуться. Когда поцелуи стали более безудержными, а возбуждение обоих зашкалило, Джон обхватил член Шерлока и начал ласкать.  
  
      — Джоон… 

 

***

 

Прошли недели, Шерлок и Джон стали практически нормальной парой. Обменивались нежностями, хотели проводить каждую свободную минуту друг с другом, и воплощали каждую фантазию в постели. Оба поначалу удивлялись замыслам друг друга, но со временем осуществляли всё.   
  
      Вплоть до этого вечера.   
  
      Джон сегодня не работал и запланировал нечто особенное.  
  
      Фантазия была настолько сочной, что он совершенно точно хотел её опробовать и был уверен, что Шерлоку тоже понравится. Дела не было, и Шерлок по собственным меркам расслаблялся, валяясь в их общей кровати. После третьей ночи Джон переехал вниз, и вернулся в свою комнату только один раз, чтобы забрать одежду. Естественно, это не ускользнуло от миссис Хадсон, и она не преминула заметить, почему они оба не съехались сразу, ведь так было бы проще, да и сэкономило бы усилия.  
  
      Джон специально не брился ради этого вечера, просто влез в одежду и немного растрепал волосы. Он тщательно изучил себя в зеркале, затем достал телефон, ещё раз всё проверил и отправился в спальню. Шерлок, одетый только в пижамные штаны, лежал в их кровати и увлечённо читал книгу. Услышав тяжёлую поступь Джона, он удивился, оторвался от книги и обомлел.   
  
      У Шерлока машинально отвисла челюсть, когда он увидел Джона в военной форме. Джон надел белую майку, камуфляжные штаны и тяжёлые военные ботинки. Жетоны болтались на его шее и тихонько бренчали при каждом шаге. Трёхдневная щетина довершала превосходное зрелище. Джон выглядел вызывающе и смотрел «взглядом капитана Уотсона».   
  
      За секунду Шерлока охватила животная страсть, дыхание участилось, а под тонкими брюками отчётливо нарисовался бугор.   
  
      — Джон…  
  
      Это был не более чем вздох, и вот лицо Джона озарилось улыбкой. Он с серьёзным видом осмотрел выпуклость, нахмурился и склонил голову.   
  
      — Сдаётся мне, у нас здесь немаленькая проблема?  
  
      Адамово яблоко Шерлока напряжённо двинулось вверх-вниз, глаза остекленели, а щёки разрумянились. Джон знал, что Шерлок уже давно мечтал, чтобы он надел свою военную форму во время их любовных игр. То, что он воплотил мечту в реальность, одновременно удивило и чрезвычайно возбудило Шерлока. Джон остановился перед кроватью, положил руки на бедра и выжидательно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      — Так и будешь просто лежать?  
  
      Наконец, Шерлок встрепенулся, встал на четвереньки в постели перед ним и замер в этой позе. Покорность Шерлока взорвала либидо Джона, и хотя он любил пассивную роль, доминировать ему тоже нравилось.  
  
      Жёстко, но не слишком грубо, Джон схватил тёмные кудряшки, и слегка потянул, явив взору зардевшиеся губы. Он наклонился и завладел устами Шерлока, после чего тот глухо застонал. Задыхаясь, они разъединились, взгляд Шерлока помутнел, и Джон с гордостью улыбнулся. Вот – его творение, и он добился этого всего лишь парой шмоток и одним поцелуем.  
  
      Он всё ещё крепко держал Шерлока за волосы, затем снова опустил его голову, задержавшись ненадолго на его губах.  
  
      — Я приготовил кое-что особенное сегодня… Можешь просто делать, что я скажу, не задавая вопросов?  
  
      Джон произнёс слова ещё более глухо и соблазнительно, и веки Шерлока опустились, прежде чем он легонько кивнул.   
  
      — Хороший мальчик… Теперь сними одежду, ляг на спину и раздвинь ноги.  
  
      Сейчас он отпустил кудряшки, Шерлок моргнул несколько раз и как можно скорее приступил к действиям. Он закинул руки за голову, раскинул ноги и улёгся так быстро, что Джон и глазом не успел моргнуть. Джон подошёл к шкафу, порылся там и вернулся к кровати. Осторожно он опустился рядом с Шерлоком на колени, взял его запястье и стал наматывать галстук. Закончив, он привязал запястье к кровати и повторил действие с другой рукой. Он быстро глянул на Шерлока в поисках неудовольствия или страха. Ничего подобного не обнаружилось, и он слегка раздвинул ноги Шерлока и привязал лодыжки. Теперь Шерлок лежал полностью обездвиженный и с широко распахнутыми глазами следил за каждым движением Джона.   
Джон, довольный своей работой, коротко улыбнулся и припал к губам Шерлока, а тот с жаром ответил. Запыхавшись, Джон отдалился и провёл кончиками пальцев по коже Шерлока. Тот содрогнулся всем телом, выгнулся от прикосновений и тихонько захныкал, когда Джон добрался до интимных мест.   
  
      — Шшш, родной… Всё хорошо… — прошептал Джон, оглаживая его яички, вылизывая и покусывая обнажённую кожу на его груди.   
  
      Тем временем член Шерлока окончательно возбудился и возвышался во всём великолепии. Рука Джона следовала вниз, два пальца прижались к анусу, и тут же раздался тихий стон. Джон быстро схватил смазку с тумбочки, намазал пальцы и снова нажал на вход. Медленно, но уверенно он скользнул внутрь, снова и снова раздвигая пальцы, растягивая Шерлока.  
  
      Шерлок застонал от удовольствия и попытался сжать бёдра, чтобы усилить давление, но Джон и не собирался так просто облегчать ему задачу. Каждый раз, когда Шерлок вскидывал бёдра, Джон вытягивал пальцы. Слабые стоны звучали музыкой в ушах, так что игра продолжалась какое-то время, пока три пальца не проникли беспрепятственно внутрь. Он осторожно вытащил их и снова услышал хныканье, на этот раз громче.  
  
      — Скоро, милый… Скоро я войду…   
  
      Джон встал с кровати, подошёл к комоду и открыл самый нижний ящик. С губ Шерлока снова сорвался стон, потому что он знал, что в этом ящике.  
  
      Игрушки.  
  
      Какую Джон выберет на этот раз?  
  
      Перед его глазами пронеслись сумасшедшие картинки, его член радостно дёрнулся, и Шерлок тихо застонал. Внезапно что-то прижалось к нему сзади, он вздохнул от удивления и распахнул глаза. Джон дявольски улыбнулся ему, протолкнул игрушку дальше вглубь, пока она полностью не исчезла. На всякий случай Шерлок один раз сжал мышцы, но он уже знал, что внутри.  
  
      Виброяйцо.  
  
      Джон подтолкнул его ещё, Шерлок в голос застонал, и Джон понял, что нашёл правильную точку. Там он и оставил игрушку, убрал свои пальцы и поднялся с постели.   
  
      Он передвинул стул из угла комнаты к кровати, положил подушку на сидение и уселся, широко разведя ноги. Шерлок хищно следил за передвижениями Джона, а теперь уставился на его промежность. Там явно выделялась возвышенность, Шерлок облизал губы и посмотрел Джону в глаза. Он игриво улыбнулся, достал телефон, и стал что-то искать.   
  
      « _Одного вида Джона в военной форме было достаточно, чтобы мой член отвердел. Тело наполнилось теплом и наивным восторгом, когда он связал мои руки и ноги. Он провёл по мне ладонями, слегка ущипнул за соски, прежде чем проник двумя увлажнёнными пальцами в мой зад. Это было почти грубо, но лишь распалило меня ещё больше_ ».   
  
      Шерлок застыл от прочитанных слов, и уставился на Джона, забыв как дышать и раскрыв рот.  
  
      Это ещё что такое?  
  
      « _Джон пальцем дотронулся до моей простаты, потом внезапно вытащил его и заменил маленькой пластиковой штуковиной. Он засунул виброяйцо глубоко внутрь, пока я не закричал от того, что он достиг нужной точки. Там он и оставил его, затем встал на колени передо мной. Быстрым движением Джон стянул свои штаны, оголив член_ ».   
  
      Когда Джон в самом деле расстегнул штаны, обнажив член, до Шерлока дошло. Он воодушевлённо застонал, но затем сжал губы, прислушался и стал наблюдать, как Джон медленно ласкал сам себя. Прикосновения были мягкими и короткими, едва ли достаточными, но их хватило, чтобы Шерлок издал затяжной стон.   
  
      Джона надо было лицезреть…  
  
      Вызывающий вид… Властные замашки… Поглаживание члена и неотрывный взгляд прямо на Шерлока. Шерлок снова застонал, когда Джон полностью обхватил свой ствол и медленно провёл большим пальцем по головке. Шерлок сгорал от желания, Джон мог бы помочь ему, или освободить его руки, чтобы он сам справился, но так он мог только наблюдать и надеяться, что Джон будет милостив и подарит ему избавление.  
  
      « _Джон начал ласкать себя, от чего глаза Шерлока расширились и жадно заблестели. Казалось, будто он взглядом умоляет, чтобы Джон погрузил свой член ему в рот, но Джон задумал кое-что другое. Он устроил Шерлоку настоящее представление, и оковы мешали Шерлоку претворить желание в жизнь_ », — продолжал Джон, от чего Шерлок всё больше полыхал и терял самообладание.  
  
      Самодовольная улыбка расцвела на лице Джона, он одарил Шерлока долгим взглядом, облизал свои губы и снова уставился в телефон.  
  
      « _Джон всё продолжал ласкать себя, и желание Шерлока росло, он всё больше дёргал свои кандалы, но Джон не обращал внимания. Джон тяжело дышал, откинул голову и массировал другой рукой свои яички. Его движения становились всё жёстче и с низким стоном он выплеснулся_ ».  
  
      На этих словах Шерлок громко всхлипнул, так как Джон делал прочитанное, а Шерлок не мог принять участие. Дыхание Джона стало рваным, тело содрогалось от жаркого вожделения. Всего пары прикосновений было бы достаточно, чтобы бросить его за край, но он не хотел этого.  
  
      Он отложил телефон в сторону, достал пульт дистанционного управления, и тут же раздался громкий крик. Вибрация прошила стройное тело, снова и снова пронзая молниями. Сильнее и сильнее Шерлок бился в оковах, пытаясь освободиться, стонал и хныкал в унисон.  
  
      — Джон… пожалуйста… Трахни меня!   
  
      У Джона пересохло во рту, он облизал губы, встал и опустился на колени возле кровати. Он осторожно потянул яйцо за ремешок, стимулируя Шерлока игрушкой, пока тот снова не заголосил.  
  
      — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… Джон… Пожалуйста…  
  
      У Джона сорвало крышу, он выдернул игрушку из трепещущего тела чуть быстрее, чем намеревался, и вонзился жёстким толчком внутрь. Шерлок глухо завыл, но Джон замер. Он положил стройные ноги на свои бёдра, наклонился вниз и нежно накрыл губами губы Шерлока.   
  
      — Шерлок… Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь…  
  
      Джон не был уверен, что Шерлок вообще слышал его, продолжая извиваться в оковах, пытаясь вынудить его член двигаться.   
  
      — Медленно и нежно… Люби меня, Джон…  
  
      Всё ещё погружённый в Шерлока, Джон развязал его запястья, и в следующий миг длинные руки обвили его. Джон начал медленно толкаться, выходя наружу чуть сильнее, только чтобы скользнуть в том же темпе обратно. Это выглядело как ласковое раскачивание, но его было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок уже через минуту стал судорожно цепляться.  
  
      — Быстрее, Джон… Я… Господи боже!   
  
      Джон нарастил темп, вколачиваясь быстрее, а затем подкатил оргазм. Вокруг члена сжались мышцы, они оба в голос застонали и одновременно излились. Шерлок впился ногтями в спину Джона, сжал его и потянул на себя. Они тесно прижалсь друг другу, хотя Джон всё ещё не вышел из Шерлока. Спустя несколько минут Джон отклонился, отвязал лодыжки Шерлока и прижал его к груди.  
  
      — А что в этой истории Джон делал дальше?  
  
      Джон тихо рассмеялся, поцеловал Шерлока в лоб и обнял его ещё сильнее.  
  
      — Вот это. 


End file.
